Molds and molding processes have been extensively used and studied. The machine tool industry is capable of creating molds having a wide variety of detailed and useful patterns. Until recently molds were generally made from metal. Machining a metal mold to a customer's specifications can be a very time consuming process. The extensive time involved has lead the industry to investigate polymer molds. Polymer molds, although much quicker to manufacture can suffer from poor durability, poor release characteristics and transfer of material from the mold to the molded article. Polymer molds having better durability, release characteristics and minimal or no transfer of material from the mold are therefore desirable.